The inadvertent removal of a cable from a port is a common problem. Many cables, such as Universal Serial Bus cables, are removably inserted into ports located on devices such as computers, or hand-held diagnostic equipment. Even a minimal disruption, such as lifting the computer, or stepping on the cable, may detach the cable from its inserted position in the port of the device.
There is a need for an easy to use apparatus that will prevent a cable from inadvertently becoming detached from the port on a device.